


Memories

by freakface



Series: Sticks and Bones and Words [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Memories, Uuhhh, idk rly, implied sad theme, little angsty maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakface/pseuds/freakface
Summary: a Linda-058 drabble.It felt almost real.Almost like a memory.
Series: Sticks and Bones and Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> for my first halo fanfic thing ever, i decided to start with something easy and simple (that doesn’t have too many big and Xtra complicated words cuz english isn’t my first language and i'm struggling) and decided to have Linda-058 as my guinea pig. don’t worry she doesn’t suffer i think
> 
> edit: ok turns out everyone who reads this suffers instead
> 
> originally posted on tumblr: https://kyroos.tumblr.com/post/640317787319992320/memories-drabble

It was strange.

She didn’t often dream, but sometimes she would. Sometimes she remembered.

She’d never dreamed about anything like this before.

Linda found herself standing on a field. Green and fresh as in late spring. A bit in front of her was a large and overshadowing tree with thick branches stretching out and breaking patterns in the blue sky. She didn’t recognize any of it. Didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know if the place existed or if it was just her mind making up a place for the dream to take place in.

Eyeing her surroundings, she came to find that there was nothing more out there than the endless fields of grass and the large tree. Her gaze fell back to the tree again, but now she spotted a little girl by it.

Had she been there earlier?

The little girl was sitting in a small hollow made by the tree’s roots, looking down at something she held in her hands. It seemed like a book of some kind---it was hard to tell. The tree cast its dark and engulfing shadow over the girl and it hindered Linda from seeing what it was clearly. She couldn’t catch anything of the girl’s features either.

A faint sound was carried through the air. It was distant, and subdued, like someone was covering her ears but Linda recognized it as someone who was calling. Calling for the girl. And the girl’s head peeked up, turned and looked right at Linda.

Linda froze.

The girl stood up, brushed off dirt and strays of grass from her pants, the book-looking object still in hand and began heading towards her. When she walked further out in the field beyond the shadow’s reach the sunlight showered her, and Linda could clearly see that what the girl held had been a book. A yellow book to be precise. Linda shifted her eyes to the girl’s face and saw something eerily familiar.

Brown freckles sprinkling pale cheeks. Eyes green as emerald. Hair like blood.

As the girl came closer Linda snapped out of her frozen state and stepped to the side, allowing the girl to pass her. And the girl passed Linda without a glance, like she wasn’t even there.

Turning around Linda looked towards the direction where the girl was headed. A tall shadow of a figure stood there with their hand held out for the little girl. By the body shape Linda could tell that it was a woman. Perhaps the little girl’s mother. Perhaps they were about to head home.

With her free hand the little girl took the shadow-woman’s hand in hers, her neck craning as she looked up at her and said something. The faint sound of a chuckle in response and the woman’s hand ruffled the girl’s hair and they began walking. Away from Linda and further on the endless green fields. Further and further, until Linda couldn’t see them anymore as they became mere dots in the horizon and then seemingly dissolved into thin air.

For a moment it all seemed so familiar. Familiar as pulling the trigger on her Nornfang when she’d locked on her target and was ready to take the shot. Familiar like she had been here before.

It felt almost real.

Almost like a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> any kind of of appreciation is appreciated!


End file.
